kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Koloseumi
Koloseumi ose origjinal njohur si Flavian Amphitheatre (latinisht: Amphitheatrum Flavium, italisht Anfiteatro Flavio ose Colosseo), është një amfiteatër gjigant në qendër të qytetit të Romës, Itali. Struktura origjinale e tij ka një kapacitet rreth 45,000-50,000 ulëse spektatorësh. Kolosumi u shfrytëzua për garime gladiatorësh në sy të publikut. Filloi të ndërtohej në lindje të Forumit Romak gjatë viteve 70 dhe 72] nga imperatori Vespasian. Amfiteatri si një ndërtesë më e madhja e gjithë historisë së Perandorisë Romake u përfundua në vitin 80 nën udhëheqjen e perandorit Titus, kurse disa modifikime pësoi dhe gjatë sundimit të Domitianit.Sipas librit: Të kuptuari e arkitekturës: elementet, historinë dhe kuptimin", Autor: Leland M. ISBN 0-06-430158-3 Koloseumi u shfrytëzua rreth 500 vjet me garimet e fundit të evidentuara në shekullin e VI pas datës tradicionale të dështimit të Romës në vitin 476. Sikurse mbajtja tradicionale e garave të gladiatorëve në këtë godinë janë mbajtur dhe shumë spektakle tjera të cilat kishin gjithmonë karakter gjakderdhës - dëfrim në vuajtje të të tjerëve qofshin njerëzit nga njerëzit, njerëzit nga kafshët ose kafshët nga njerëzit. Edhe përskaj dëmtimeve të fituara nga dridhjet e tokës dhe vjedhësit e gurëve, Koloseumi prap se prap ka mbetur simbol i Romës perandorake dhe është një nga simbolet që ka mbijetuar më me sukses nga arkitektura e Perandorisë Romake. Koloseumi është një nga simbolet më atraktive dhe më të vizituara në kohën e sotme në Romë dhe ka lidhje të ngushtë me Kishën Katolike Romake lidhur me disa rituale fetare. Historia Antikiteti Ndërtimi i Koloseumit filloi nën urdhërin e perandorit Vespasian rreth viteve 70-72. Vendi u zgjodh sepse ishte i rrafshtë mes kodrave Caelian, Esquiline dhe Palatine. Gjatë shekullit II p.e.r. vendi ishte dyndëshëm i banuar. Vendi u ç'popullarizua gjatë zjarrit të madh të Romës në vitin 64, ky Neroni përfitoi pjesën më të madhe të teritorit duke e vënë nën kontrollin e tij. Ai e ndërtoi ndërtesën Domus Aurea'' dhe përballë saj ndërtoi lumenj artificial të rrethuar me pavilione dhe kopshte. Sipas librit: "Rome: An Oxford Archaeological Guide", ISBN 0-19-288003-9, faqe:276-282 Territori i ngritur nga Neroni u shkatërrua nga Vespasiani dhe përkrahësit e tij. Gjithashtu Colossus u shkatërrua, si dhe pjesa më e madhe nga Domus Aurea u rrënua, lumi u rimbush me tokë dhe vendi u përgatit për ndërtesën e re '''Flavian Amphitheatre (Koloseumi). Koloseumi u kompletua deri në pjesën e tretë gjatë kohës së sundimit të Vespasianit i cili vdiq në vitin 79. Niveli i fundit i ndërtimit u bë nga djali i tij Titus në vitin 80. Dio Cassius paraqet se 11,000 kafshë të egra janë therrur në 100 ditët e festimit të inagurimit të amfiteatrit. Godina u modifikua nga djali më i ri i Vespasianit, Imperatori Domitian, i cili ndërtoi hypogeum, një seri tunelesh nëntokësore për të mbajtur në to kafshët dhe skllevërit. Gjithashtu iu shtua një pjesë sipër për të shtuar kapacitetin. Në vitin 217, u dëmtua shumë nga një zjarr i madhCass. Dio lxxviii.25 i cili shkaterroi nivelet e sipërme të drunjta të brendësisë së amfiteatrit. Nuk u rindërtua plotësisht deri rreth vitit 240 ku vazhduan dhe përmirsime të mëtejshme në vitin 250 ose 252 dhe përsëri në vitin 320. Më pas për shkak të tërmeteve Kolosumi u riparua edhe nga imperatorë të tjerë. Mesjeta Koloseumi u shfrytëzua për qëllime të ndryshme gjatë kohës së mesjetës. Gjatë shekullit VI një kishë e vogël u ndërtua në hapësirën e brendëshme. Arena e Koloseumit u shëndërrua në varreza. Sipërfaqe të shumta të ndërtesës nën nivelet u shndërruan në shtëpi adhurimi të cilat kanë qenë të evidentuara deri në shekullin e XII. Rreth vitit 1200 familja Frangipani mbizotëroi Koloseumin dhe e fortifikoi, sigurisht duke e përdorur si kështjellë. Disa dëmtime pësoi gjatë tërmetit të vitit 1349, duke shkaktuar rrënimin e pjesës jugore. Shumica e gurëve të rënë u shfrytëzuan për ndërtimin e vendeve, kishave, spitaleve si dhe ndërtesave të tjera edhe jashtë Romës. Paria fetare krishtere u vendos në pjesën e tretë veriore të Koloseumit rreth mesit të shekullit XIV duke qëndruar aty deri në vitet e hershme të shekullit XIX. Moderne , 1832.]] Gjatë shekullit XVI dhe XVII Popa Sixtus V (1585-1590) planifikoi të shëndërronte ndërtesën në fabrikë për përpunimin e leshit me qëllim ngritjen e punësimit dhe uljen e prostitucionit në Romë, por ky planifikim dështoi për shkak të vdekjes së tij."Rome." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2006. Në vitin 1671 Kardinal Altieri autorizoi përdorimin e tij për luftra mes demave. Reagimi publik ndikoi për mënjanimin e kësaj ideje. Koloseumi sot është atraksioni më i madh turistik në Romë duke u vizituar nga miliona vizitorë nga e gjithë bota. Ky efekt ndikoi në realizimin e disa projekteve restauruese gjatë viteve 1993 dhe 2000, duke kushtuar rreth 40 miliard Lira Italiane ($19.3m / €20.6m në v.2000). Në vitet e mëvonshme u bë simbol ndërkomëtar kundër dënimit me vdekje, dënim që u largua nga Italia në vitin 1948. Disa demostrata kundër dënimit me vdekje u mbajtën pikërisht para Koloseumit në vitin 2000. Emri Emri i Koloseumit gjatë kohës është besuar të jetë ndarë nga [[Kolosi i Neronit|statuja 'kolos'ale e Neronit]]. Emri më pas u ndërrua në Coliseum gjatë kohës së mesjetës njohur edhe në Shqip, por Flavian Amphitheatre përgjithësisht është emër i pa njohur. Në Itali amfiteatri akoma njihet si il colosseo, dhe në gjuhët tjera romake njihet me emër të ngjashëm si le colisée (frëngjisht), el coliseo (spanjisht) dhe o coliseu (portugalisht). Përshkrimi strukturor thumb|right|300px right|thumb|300px|Original façade of the Colosseum. Koloseumi ka lartësi 48 metra (157 ft / 165 këmbë Romake), gjatësi 189 metra (615 ft / 640 këmbë Romake), dhe gjerësi 156 metra (510 ft / 528 këmbë Romake), me një shtrirje sipërfaqësore prej 6 hektarësh. Muri i tij i jashtëm origjinal arrin gjatësi 545 metra (1,788 ft / 1,835 këmbë Romake) dhe vlerësohet të ketë mbi 100,000 metra kub (3,531,466 ft³) guri ristalorë së bashku me 300 ton çelik. Sidoqoftë, ka pësuar dëmtime të shumta gjatë shekujve, kështu që ka mbetur pjesa veriore akoma e ngritur. Dyqind e dyzetë (240) shtylla zbukuruese ishin të vendosura në majë të hatullave. Roli i tyre ishte mirmbajtja e strehës njohur si 'velarium, kjo mbronte spektatorët nga shiu dhe dielli. Përdorimi right|thumb|300px|''Pollice Verso'' ("The Turned Thumb") by [[Jean-Léon Gérôme, 1872]] Koloseumi është përdorur për t'i mbajtur gladiatorët dylufitmet e tyre si dhe shumë organizime dhe manifestime të tjera që kryesisht kishin karakter luftarak. Organizimet e manifestimeve të ndryshme janë mbajtur si nga shteti ashtu edhe nga individë me prestigj të lartë. Shembull: perandori Trajan për të festuar fitoren e tij në Dacia në vitin 107 ka mbledhur 11,000 kafshë dhe 10,000 gladiatorë të cilët në një periudhë prej 123 ditësh kanë luftuar mes tyre. Krishterët dhe koloseumi Koloseumi në kulturën popullore Statuja ikonike e Koloseumit është paraqitur në shumë filma të njohur si dhe në shumë tema të tjera kulturore nga të cilat mund të përmendim: *Kënga nga Cole Porter You're the Top muzika nga Anything Goes (1934) ku përfshin vargun "You're the Top, You're the Colosseum" (Ti je kulmi, ti je Koloseumi) *Në vitin 1953 në filmin Roman Holiday, koloseumi shërben për krijimin e disa skenave. *Në vitin 1954 në filmin Demetrius and the Gladiators *Në vitin 1972 në filmin Return of the Dragon, Bruce Lee dylufton Chuck Norris në Koloseum. * Në filmin e Ridley Scottit në vitin 2000 Gladiator, *Në vitin 2003 në filmin The Core Referencat * Libri:"Guida Archeologica di Roma" , botues:Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, ISBN 88-04-11896-2 * Libri: "The Colosseum", botues: Harvard University Press, vendi: Cambridge, ISBN 0-674-01895-8 Lidhje të jashtme *"Bird's Eye View" of the Colosseum *Satellite view of Colosseum — at WikiMapia = Google Maps + Wiki *LacusCurtius entry on the Colosseum *Photos and podguides of Rome Free images and audio guides of the Colosseum *Colosseum Information about the Colosseum and photo gallery on worldstadia.com *The Roman Colosseum, Rome virtual reality movies and free audio guide for iPod or MP3 *The COLOSSEUM — a site on the Roman amphitheatre *ArtLex Art Dictionary — a cross-section view of the colosseum *Colosseum's Flora *Photos Colosseum (Ipix panorama) *Views of the Flavian Amphitheatre (Coliseum) Category:Itali Category:Histori an:Coliseu ar:كولوسيوم arz:كولوسيوم bar:Colosseum bg:Колизей bn:কলোসিয়াম bs:Koloseum ca:Colosseu cs:Koloseum cy:Colosseum da:Colosseum de:Kolosseum el:Κολοσσαίο eml:Colosseo en:Colosseum eo:Koloseo es:Coliseo de Roma et:Colosseum eu:Koliseoa fa:کولوسئوم fi:Colosseum fr:Colisée gl:Coliseo de Roma gu:કોલોસીયમ he:קולוסיאום hi:कोलोसियम hr:Kolosej hu:Colosseum ia:Amphitheatrum Flavium id:Colosseum is:Colosseum it:Colosseo ja:コロッセオ ka:კოლოსეუმი ko:콜로세움 ku:Coliseum la:Amphitheatrum Flavium lt:Koliziejus lv:Kolizejs mk:Колосеум ml:കൊളോസിയം mn:Колизей ms:Colosseum my:ကိုလော့စီယမ် nl:Colosseum nn:Colosseum no:Colosseum oc:Colisèu pl:Koloseum pms:Colossé pnb:کولوزیئم pt:Coliseu de Roma qu:Colosseum ro:Colosseum ru:Колизей sh:Koloseum simple:Colosseum sk:Koloseum sl:Kolosej sr:Колосеум stq:Kolosseum sv:Colosseum sw:Koloseo ta:கொலோசியம், ரோம் th:โคลอสเซียม tr:Kolezyum uk:Колізей ur:کولوزیئم vi:Đấu trường La Mã war:Coliseo yi:קאלעסיאום zh:罗马斗兽场 zh-min-nan:Colosseum